


Cost of Living

by Kairyn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drabble, Explicit Language, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: Alternate darker start to Priceless.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Cost of Living

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Priceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906990) by [Kairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn). 



> So, since I have gotten to the point in Priceless where the full backstory of Loki is written out I decided to post this alternate thingy. Basically where Loki would have been in life had he not managed to escape from the boat and did end up sold into sex slavery/prostitution.

Loki laid back in the bath and enjoyed the hot water on his body. There was music playing but soft enough to not disturb him, and the lights were off -not that that meant much when the neon lights from the signs outside seeped through the curtains. He brought his dangling hand up to take a drag from his cigarette and then dropped it again. He let the smoke linger for a long moment before exhaling it into the steamy air of his bathroom. 

His phone started ringing a familiar obnoxious tune, and he let out a huff of annoyance as he reached to the side. He grabbed the phone off the nearby chair where he'd left a robe for later and glanced at the screen. Jr. Fucker was calling, and his ID picture -a middle finger- was prominently displayed. Loki unlocked his phone and brought it to his ear. "What?"

"Don't take that tone with me."

"Why not? You gonna kill me or something?" Loki asked. He saw no reason to be nice to the bastard, given what he put up with.

"You wish. I have a gig for you."

Loki made a face and let his head drift back to rest on a rolled-up towel he'd put behind him. "What kind of gig?"

"One of Gast's girls came down with a sudden case of OD. I volunteered you to replace her."

Loki scoffed. "En Dwi Gast's place is a cesspit," he said. "I'll catch something just walking in that place."

"Hardly the first time you'd catch something. Stop complaining. You go and dress up, take your clothes off, shake your ass on a pole, and if some pathetic bastard wants to bend you over: bonus."

"You said I could have the night off," Loki said. He'd done a lot to get his one night off; he had intended to enjoy it.

"Yeah, well, I'm taking it back. Get over to Gast's place or get on a corner. Those are your choices, whore."

Loki didn't have a chance to argue further because there was a click on the other end of the phone. "Small-dicked bastard," he grumbled as he tossed the phone onto the chair and took one last drag of his cigarette before reluctantly getting out of the tub. He should have known a night off was too good to be true.

He drained the tub and took a shower instead. When he got out, he pulled on his leather pants and a sheer shirt. He quickly styled his black, green, and yellow hair into something suitably eye-catching before applying his make-up to hide the scars around his mouth and the bags under his eyes while playing up his other features. A whole host of jewelry went on, including the leather collar that he was required to wear outside of his apartment by the OG Fucker.

Pulling on his heeled boots and a coat with a truly extra fur collar, he still was grumbling about having to go out and work again. He grabbed his phone and wallet before heading out of his apartment. The streets were wet from rain earlier in the day, and there was still a feeling of mist clinging to everything as Loki ignored the catcalls and insults to just reach his destination.

The strip club in question was one of the seedier places in the area, and that was saying quite a lot. Loki bypassed the front door with the lit-up neon in the form of naked women and instead went to the employee entrance. Almost as soon as he was inside, he was approached by a familiar -hated- figure. "You're late, hooker."

"Fuck off, Topaz," Loki said. The woman who managed this place for Gast was almost as bad as the Fuckers were. Or Gast himself. But at least Loki could talk back to her without fear. She wouldn't outright do anything against him, and his pimp sure as fuck didn't care if Loki got mouthy to some glorified bouncer. "I was only told about this half an hour ago," he said as he climbed a short flight of stairs to get to the dressing room.

"Well, hurry up," Topaz snarled. "Your slot was supposed to start forty minutes ago."

"I hear you," Loki said as he kicked the door closed behind him. He hoped it slammed right in her face, though he doubted it. Loki scoffed again when he saw the outfit he was supposed to wear. Some school girl looking thing. Slutty and cliche. He pulled out his phone even as he started undoing his boots. _This is bullshit. Why do I have to cover Gast's girls? I don't work for him._ he texted.

Jr. Fucker's response was pretty much immediate. _You do what I say you do, slut. Now shut up and earn your keep, or you won't get your fix tomorrow._

Loki cursed aloud and threw his phone onto the make-up table. Discussion soundly over. He was beyond tired of this, but it wasn't like he had any way to get free either. He was entirely dependent on Jr. Fucker for money, food, and his drugs. Maybe he should just jump off another bridge. It was very tempting.

**Author's Note:**

> A few other things to note that are different in this version than was in Priceless... No kiddies. Loki's soundly under his pimp's control so he has not had a chance to become bestest street mom. He still has tattoos. A big one on his back of a tree with a dragon/snake wrapping around it. A few others as well but smaller. He's got more than ear piercings in this one including a tongue piercing (which was definitely not his idea but done as a punishment for talking back. It was a bit too much like his lips being sewn shut and he had a huge panic attack over it and left him very messed up mentally every time he had to take care of it while it healed). As you might have caught he's still very hooked on various drugs since he's got no kids to get clean for. He's probably gone through a couple ODs himself but managed to survive them. He still knows Natasha but more as an acquaintance in this world as Loki's pimp is the one that tells him where to stand and what to charge and all that. 
> 
> Loki knows he's pretty much safe from being outright killed as OG Fucker (Thanos) wants him to suffer as long as possible so won't let Jr. kill him. Hence why he feels comfortable enough to talk back. But he does know there are lines he can't push past without seriously regretting the consequences. I.E having his drugs withheld or a serious beating.
> 
> Obviously Happy still would pick Loki up for Tony but the whole story would have revolved more on getting Loki clean and out from under Jr. and OG Fucker than the whole... murder mystery. Also, everyone knows him as Serrure and not Loki since that was the name he had given to the family as a kid and he has no reason to correct them.


End file.
